Tommy's X Factor (Season 3)
The ''third season ''of the engaged version of The X Factor opened applications immediately after the finale of the second season on July 25, 2017. On August 18, 2017, Sam Tsui was announced as the third winner of the season with Tommy becoming the winning mentor. During the live shows of the second season, creator Tommy had announced that he had renewed the series for another season promising participant input and a new style of judging and elimination. Before the second season's quarterfinals a feedback questionnaire was sent out titled 'The U Factor' asking participants and fans of the show what they would like to see change. It was announced that from this season on, only live performance videos should be posted and that the judges will play a bigger role in elimination during the live shows. It has also been announced that this season will feature a Top 16 at the first live show. Tommy and Carly both returned for their third season at the judging table together. Brandon returned after a one season hiatus, whilst Aria joined the panel as a new judge. Tommy continued to host the show, but Tyra did not return as co-host, at which point Tommy assumed her role. The season premiered on July 27, 2017 with the first set of auditions taking place in Orlando, Florida. Selection process The applications for the third season of The X Factor opened on July 25, 2017 immediately after the second season finale. It has been stated that the auditions round will remain the same as seasons past. Each hopeful had to receive a majority 3 or 4 'YES' votes from the judges to make it through to the next stage of the competition: bootcamp. Auditions Auditions began airing on July 27, 2017. Like last season, each audition episode aired in a different city across the United States of America. The willing hopefuls have to audition in front of the four judges in hopes of receiving three or more 'YES' votes from the judges to make it through to the second stage: bootcamp. Bootcamp The successful bootcamp hopefuls performed for the judges per category at a mansion. Unlike seasons past, the public had no say at this stage of the competition as a response to "The U Factor", the judges scored each contestant out of 25, giving them an overall score out of 100. The six contestants with the highest scores per category would move on to the next stage of the competition: judges homes. The "golden buzzer" which was introduced last season returned this season, meaning each judge could press their buzzer for any contestant putting them straight through to judges homes regardless of their score. Aria used hers on Savannah Outen, Carly on Jessie J, Tommy on Cynthia Erivo and Brandon on Matt Terry. "The Big Reveal", the third episode of bootcamp did not feature this season and instead the contestants were revealed once their category had performed. The judges received their categories at the end of the second bootcamp episode. Tommy received the Boys for the second season in a row, Carly received the Groups, Brandon received the Over 30's and Aria was given the Groups. Judges Homes Each judge took their category to a location around the world, each act will have to sing for their judge who has the final say in which contestants make the live shows. This season the judges could select 4 acts to send through, making up a Final 16. Finalists The top 16 finalists were announced on Saturday 5 August, 2017. Key: - Winner - Runner-up – Third Place SamTsui2.jpg|Sam Tsui (S1) TheNor'Easters.jpeg|The Nor'Easeters MaidlynBailey.jpeg|Madilyn Bailey Before You Exit.jpeg|Before You Exit SavanaahOuten.jpg|Savannah Outen Sam Bailey.jpg|Sam Bailey James Arthur.jpg|James Arthur Sia.jpg|Sia Cynthia Erivo.jpg|Cynthia Erivo Matt Terry.jpg|Matt Terry Reigan Derry.jpg|Reigan Derry Aliyah Moulden.jpg|Aliyah Moulden Cascada.jpg|Cascada o'g3ne.jpg|O'G3NE KinaGrannis.jpg|Kina Grannis Hozier.jpeg|Hozier Results summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to face the judges vote in the final showdown - Contestant received the fewest public votes and was immediately eliminated (no final showdown) - Contestant received the lowest judges ranking and was immediately eliminated - Contestant received the highest judges ranking and was safe from the public polls Live show details Live Show 1 (7 August) * Theme: "Express yourself" * Musical guest: Fifth Harmony ("Down") Live Show 2 (10 August) * Theme: "Tengaged Disco" * Musical guest: Ed Sheeran ("Shape of You") Live Show 3 (12 August) * Theme: "Songs of Dedication" * Musical guest: Adele ("When We Were Young") Live Show 4, Quarterfinals (14 August) * Theme: "Songs of Love" * Musical guest: Shawn Mendes ("Castle on the Hill/Treat You Better") Live Show 5, Semifinals (16 August) * Theme: "No theme (get me to the finals" and "Mentor's choice" * Musical guest: Imagine Dragons ("I Don't Know Why") Live Show 6 (19 August) Round 1 * Theme: "Reprise song; Celebrity Duets" * Musical Guests: Isaac Wilnow, Leroy Sanchez, Christina Grimmie, Alex Goot. * Musical Performances: The Script performing "Chandelier" Round 2 * Theme: "Winning song"